


Unscripted

by Chairantula



Category: Benicio del Toro - Fandom
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, RPF, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chairantula/pseuds/Chairantula
Summary: You've made it, you're an actress and you're in the middle of your next big role. After a long day of shooting, you realize you've left your script back in the studio so you must go back and get it. When you get there it's quiet except for two voices discussing a scene. You realize it's Benicio and the director so you go about your business searching for your script. Suddenly he galls for your attention and you see he's found your script. The director has gone which means the two of you are now alone in that big, dark, empty studio. Since day one you both have flirted but been careful to keep things under wraps in front of the others, but now things are finally coming to a head.





	Unscripted

You lift pillows and throw aside loose pieces of clothing then you check the bunched up sheets on your bed in case you set it down and it had gotten covered, but the script was nowhere to be seen.   
“Shit.” you hiss to yourself then you turn in place scanning your immediate surroundings. Maybe it was in plain sight this whole time.   
No such luck. You backtrack and try to think of where it could be. When it hits you, you sigh in frustration. It was all the way back on set, probably. It had to have been there. It wasn’t in your trailer, so where else could it be?  
You look at yourself and assess your outfit; a cotton band t-shirt that nearly hid your snuggly fitting shorts which were just long enough to cover your ass and the soft crease where it folded into the back of your thigh.   
It would be good enough. There was no need to get redressed just to run and grab your script from the set.   
You had tied your hair into a loose ponytail before hopping into the shower so all you had to do was slip on your half-tied sneakers and scurry to the stage.   
You poke your head out first and glance around. The lot was devoid of people but you knew they were around, somewhere.   
When you felt it was safe, you slip out and try to casually walk to the building. It was dark inside except for a few lights here and there. The only sound was the faint buzzing of stage equipment.   
You close the door behind you except for a tiny crack that lets in the last light of the day.  
It was so eerie in the giant, darkened building that was normally bustling with cast and crew members.  
You stop when you hear voices nearby and you strain your ears to listen.   
It takes only a moment to determine that two other people were in the building. It sounded like they were at the set facing away from you, the one you had just finished shooting at for the day.   
Your breath catches in your chest when you realize it’s Benicio and the director. You don’t want to seem as though you’re snooping but you don’t want to wait to come back and get your script so you pretend to walk loudly letting your footfalls echo.   
There’s a pause in conversation but they keep talking as you round the corner. You glance up to find them standing in the center of the set. You can hear bits and pieces of their conversation, not that you were trying. They were discussing a scene that came before yours so you just start to look around for your script.   
You shuffle around equipment and props but to no avail.   
“Hey.” You hear Benicio call to you and you immediately spin around to face him. He’s holding up a thick stack of paper; your script!  
“Oh, is that my script? Thank god! I thought I was going crazy when I couldn’t find it!” you laughed as you jogged up to him.   
The director had taken his leave while you had your back turned so it was just you and Benicio in the dark, otherwise empty building.   
“It was sitting on the counter when I came in.” He replied with an amused smile.   
You rolled it up then put your hands on your hips, “Is he wanting to reshoot?” You ask him, genuinely curious and just for the chance to shoot the shit with him.  
Benicio nods and runs his hands through his tousled hair. His eyes scan the scene idly. “Yeah. There’s a few things they want to try.”  
You give him an impish smirk, “I can think of few things I’d like to try.”  
He chuckled, the corniness not lost on either of you. It would have been entirely too bold of a statement and completely out of place under ordinary circumstances.  
Since you first joined the crew and were officially introduced to him, you could feel a pull between you. His eyes lingered on you and yours, him. He was easy going and easy to get on with anyway, but his charisma seemed especially potent when you were around him. The both of you stole glances and teased one another in the presence of the others in a display of platonic playfulness, but in the rare moments that you were alone, you both played with fire.  
It started with thinly veiled slips of the hand, or a misjudged distance while reaching for something or while slipping past each other. The more time that passed the more often you two found each other alone together and the bolder you two became. Soon it was pointless to try and hide it. Things hadn’t ever gotten any riskier than a quick lip-lock between scenes or a sly grope, time permitting.  
While waiting to enter a scene earlier that day, you two had stood thigh to thigh in silence. He leaned back against the wall with his arms loosely crossed and his head rested back, eyes closed. You didn’t dare ‘rest your eyes’ but he had become well practiced. You looked over at him, unable to help yourself. It made you wonder if he slept so soundlessly and motionless in his own bed. He suddenly turned his head slightly and looked directly at you. He was plainly amused by catching you staring so blatantly.  
You had playfully glared at him then clapped your palm on his leg. It was louder than you meant and you both had to stifle your laughter, hoping that you didn’t just disrupt the scene. You both listened and could hear the dialogue proceeding, so you covered your mouth to force the laughter back down. He had been in an encourageable mood apparently because he had run his forefinger up your spine which made you shiver.   
You wanted to elbow him but if the two of you got too rambunctious, it could ruin the scene and expose you, so instead, you shanked him in the ribs with your forefinger. He feigned pain and grabbed his side. You rolled your eyes at him.   
When it was time to enter the stage, you both sobered up instantly. With your serious masks on, nobody was any wiser.

You bop him on the chest with your rolled up script then jab him with the end. “You sir, almost got us in trouble earlier.”  
He grabs the end and gives it a tug, “I didn’t do anything.” he returns, smirking. “You’re the one who dug your claws into me.”  
“Hah!” you exclaim, “My claws huh? Come here and let me who you what it’s actually like when I use my ‘claws’ on you.” You reach up and make a clawing motion at his chest. He lets go of the roll and catches your wrists in his strong hands. The veins criss-crossing over the top of his tendons stick out more as he grips your wrists.   
He peers down at you, daring you to move. You give him a menacing smirk but you both are quiet for a moment.   
Benicio lowers your hands to your side and steps closer to you so that your bodies are nearly touching. “You’ve been giving me a hard time since day one, you know.” He rumbles at you.   
You glance down, “Yeah, I’ll bet.”   
He then pins your hands behind your back which makes your bodies press together. Your breath hitches but you play it cool. He leans down enough to whisper to the side of your head, being a bit shorter than him, he’d have to almost stoop to reach your ear but you can hear him fine anyway.   
You can imagine his eyes scanning the room as he murmurs,   
“Don’t act like you don’t feel it too.”  
You laugh then turn your head which makes him turn his so he can look at you, but he remains bent so that you’re almost eye to eye.   
You forego another bad pun and instead, you say, “You’re making this too easy.”   
You then tilt your head to the side and without missing a beat, he closes the space between you pressing his warm lips against yours. The sounds of your lips echoes but you both are too lost in each other to care. He releases your wrists and slides his hands up your arms, his palms gliding over your skin which gives you goosebumps.   
They leave your shoulders suddenly then reappear on your hips. He urges your against him forcibly and you happily oblige and now that your hands are free, you wrap your arms around his neck. With your bodies pressed together, you can feel his hardened length nudging against you.  
You emit a sharp moan against his lips which you can feel curl into a smile.   
Benicio breaks away from you and promptly bends at the knees just enough to grab you under your rear and haul you to the nearby prop table. You gasp as he lifts you and you fall against him. Instinctually you wrap your legs around him and hook your ankles together. As he transports you, you plant kisses along his neck, careful not to leave marks.   
When he sets you down, he uses on hand to urge you back against the table then he leans over you and grips your upper arms, pinning you again.   
He arches into you so that his groin is prodding against yours. With your legs still wrapped around his hips, you can feel his hard shaft kneading against the lips of your wet sex.   
“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.” he breathes into your neck.   
“I think I have an idea.” you reply after choking down a desperate mewl.   
He hummed, but it resonated like a hungry growl. You can’t help but gasp sharply as he rocks against you. His tip presses against your clit and it makes you buck softly against him.   
“You’re taking a long time for somebody who’s been waiting.” You tease.   
Benicio sniggers, “What’s your hurry, baby? Who knows when we’ll get another chance like this?”  
He’s right, but the ache in your sex is driving away all sensibility in you. As if reading your mind, he looks down at you with a shit eating grin and thrusts against you. You moan helplessly, too overcome with desire to be pissed at him.   
“Asshole.” you manage to pant and he chortles.   
He’s amused and doesn’t try to hide it. In fact, he seems to be enjoying your sexual torment. He’s leaning so closely over you, with mouth somewhat agape as though he planned to sink his teeth into you. His hands are still gripping your arms but you can still move them and grab onto his triceps. Your fingers sink through the moderate layer of skin and fat and press firmly into the muscle beneath. As he rocks into you, you can feel the muscles under your fingers tighten and shift. You arch towards him trying to coax him to into doing anything at all. He seems intent on trying to make you beg, however.   
You’re onto him, however, and two can play that game. You’re wearing soft, thin shorts so you’ve already got the advantage on him there. You’d lift your shirt if he weren’t holding you do so instead you release his arms and wriggle your shorts down as far as you can without revealing anything. He glances down and sneers vengefully at you but you can see in his eyes that he’s delighted that you’re playing along. That’s not to say he was going to let you so easily compete.   
“Ahh, c’mon sweetheart, is that it?” he prods smugly.   
You have to admit, you are at a bit of a loss. You;re being held down against a table by your arms and your legs are locked around his hips. You have a feeling he knew at least ten different ways to torment you in this position alone.   
It requires no small amount of flexibility but you managed to first unhook your ankles then, leg by leg, reposition yourself so that your knees were nearly resting on his shoulder. He watches, impressed.   
His cock now rests on your hot, pulsing lips and is cradled by your soft inner thighs. You feel his weight shift as he moves his feet apart. His weight presses on your legs, forcing them close to your chest but it feels good to stretch those muscles.   
You can feel his shaft thump against you even through his clothing. He groans from deep in his chest and squeezes his eyes shut as he feels you against him and inhales your appetence.   
“What’s wrong?” You purr roguishly. “Is it starting to hurt? Keeping your cock all tightly packaged?”  
He opens his eyes and he looks as though he wants to tear you apart, “Oh no, a tight package is going to be exactly the opposite of my problem.”  
“Not if you keep it in your pants.”  
He doesn’t want to have to do it because it’s admitting that you got the better of him, but he wordlessly reaches between the two of you and you can feel his knuckles graze your wettened mound as he unfastens his jeans. The whole time he looks down at you, his face dark with intent.   
Rather than leave any more barriers, he tugs the front of his undergarments down and lets his thick member bear down against you. He then tugs at your shorts and manages to hastily wriggle both those and your panties out from around your hips. He doesn’t bother to try and pull them all the way off. The moment his solid, pulsing cock nestles between your wet folds, he curses.   
You snicker and arch so that his tip falls just at the opening of your reddened slit. If you wanted, you could angle yourself and slip it just within the first half inch but instead you pull back and glide down the bottom of his length.   
He buries his face in the crook of your neck just to muffle his groans. He could easily direct himself at your entrance and push his way in but he refuses to let triumph over him.   
He releases himself and your arm and palms your sides then runs his hands up under your shirt until your breasts are cupped and given a gently squeeze. He feels their soft weight spreading under his hands then he releases them so he can push them up from the bottom. They’re still perky and tight, just enough for a handful.   
He raises himself up, still cupping your breasts, and looks down at you for a moment. You lay beneath him and run your hands up his arms then take him by the wrist and move his hand to your face. He reflexively clasps your cheek with his hand so you place yours over his and press it there. It slips back to rest at the base of your skull then he again leans in. Instead of ferociously prying your lips open, he nuzzles his lips between yours gently. It’s a small kiss, a soft kiss that’s more tender than what you were expecting in the moment. You open your lips a little wider and he follows. Your pulsing genitals are momentarily forgotten while he makes delicate love to your lips. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead against yours and exhales a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in.   
“Dios, mio.” he murmurs. You smile and reach up to run your fingers through his hair. He’d been growing it out and your fingers become lost in the thick locks.   
“Is that good or bad?” you tease.   
“Darling, I don’t know what anything is right now.”  
You laugh and take his lips into your own again. This time he rotates his hips so that his cock is pressing and pleading to enter you. Win, lose, who even cares anymore?  
With your hands now resting on his shoulders, and his free hand sliding down to your hips, you tilt your pelvis forwards and his tip finds your entrance. Benicio doesn’t hesitate to nudge his tip inside you where he begins to steadily pry your tight walls apart.   
You gasp followed by a low moan. You can feel him gliding into you with ease. As tight as you are, your body is well beyond ready to receive him.   
He emits a guttural moan and now his body is hunched over you like a vicious wolf protecting its kill from would-be scavengers. You are his and nothing will stop him from having you.   
Somebody could walk in and you’re sure he’d snarl for them to beat it, even the director or producer. You're sure you wouldn’t care and would shoot daggers with your eyes for daring to interrupt.   
When he could go no further, he held fast just so he could feel you around him, tight and pulsing. You could barely believe it yourself, that you had Benicio fully sheathed inside of you and that he was savoring every inch of contact.   
He pulled partially out then worked his way back in slowly. You sighed luxuriantly knowing it may be the last restful breath you have in a while. He quickens his thrusting and wraps one arm around your thigh to keep you steady below him. The table scrapes and groans with the weight and movement but luckily the noise doesn’t resonate too much. Now, each time he rams back inside of you, his body rhythmically grazes your engorged clit. You can’t help but arch against him and moan loudly to which he shushes you laughingly.   
Your nails dig into the skin on his shoulders, half in opposition to his demands and half because you needed some outlet if you couldn’t scream your ecstasy to the rafters.   
Knowing you wouldn’t be able to stifle yourself, he rests on his elbows and supports you with his arms as you lift yourself and curl your arms around his ribs with your face buried in his chest. He pants hard and hot against your neck, meanwhile his hips working to rapidly withdraw from you then delve back so deep that you feel him buffeting the limits of your canal. You feel the semi firm bunch that are his testicles press against you taint, withdrawn towards his body in preparation for his release.   
You cry out into his skin and he mutters words of encouragement into your ear. He eggs you on, while his hot flesh massages the taut, teeming clit with every stroke of his member.   
“Yeah, c’mon baby.” he pants huskily, “C’mon! I wanna hear you.”   
You feel yourself edging closer and closer and the nerves vibrating with anticipation to explode. You bust open and the a wave of debilitating euphoria radiates outward causing for you to rhythmically clench and release him. You can’t stop yourself from bucking against him as your head shoots back and you cry out loudly. He can’t stop you either so he doesn’t try. Instead he he clenches his jaw hammers into you. The sensation is the strongest you’ve felt in too long which makes your limbs seem to go weak and spasmodic, as if the effort to keep them in place despite the nerve overload was causing your brain to erratically shootout desperate signals so you didn’t completely turn into rubber.   
It’s not long before you feel him arch over you and clench the back of your neck with one hand while his other grips the edge of the table behind you. You don’t know who was louder, but his groan is so intense that you swear you can feel it reverberate over your skin.   
“Oh-fuck!” He manages to breath followed by another throaty groan. Though he stopped pumping, you can feel his cock jerk witch each spurt of his hot cum. Even his hips buck as he shoots thick gobs of his seed deep inside of you.   
When the viscous jets slow in frequence and are no more than a dribble, he lets fall from his lips a drawn out grunt. Even after he’s emptied he twitches within you. You’re panting beneath him, too tired and drained to do any more than flay flat on the cool table.   
Benicio is barely able to hold himself up above you but manages. You’re both panting loudly, deafeningly in each others ears. You can feel now that you both are slick with sweat and your wetness around your groins.   
He raises his head and you turn yours to look at him.   
“You think anybody heard?” You puffed.  
Somehow he’s able to laugh, “Yeah, there’s a pretty damn good chance.” He looks around as if expecting to see somebody standing at the edge of the pool of light cast by the lamp on set. You hold your breath, half expecting there to be.   
“What do we tell them?”  
Benicio hung his head but his breath was too hot on your shirt for him to stay there, “They won’t ask.”  
You tilt your head at him, brows knit. You didn’t know what that meant or what it implied but you didn’t care to ask right then. He’s looking down at you with his sleepy eyes and his hair is even more tousled after you ran your hands through it. You can’t help but to reach up put your palms on his cheeks. It still seems so unreal to you.  
He leans in to softly press his lips into yours once, then again a little more brazenly. You can feel him start to withdraw as the blood left his organ and so does he, so he parts from you and stands erect. Your legs slide from his shoulders which allows you to pull them back and let them rest flat against the surface of the table. The set feels so hot that you don’t bother to pull up your shorts just yet, but Benicio starts on putting himself back together. When he’s through, he glides his hand up your bare thigh.   
“You should get those back on. Somebody might come looking for us soon.”  
You nod and do as he suggests. It feels strange to pull your wet, cool panties back on and you can barely wait to go back and toss them and your shorts into the wash basket. After you sit up, he helps you down off of the table and you both stroll off of the set. He seems totally unconcerned as you leave the building and you two stroll back to your trailer. For a moment you linger just outside then you face him. You want to ask what was next and what it meant, but you were afraid of the answer. You were afraid it wouldn’t be what you hoped for, so you said nothing and just turned back around to go in. He held the door open as you ascended the steps,  
“Hey.” he said which made you turn. You were standing inside now and he had his arms resting on the door frame. He had come partially up the steps and was currently leaning inside.   
“I hope you don’t think you won.” He taunts.   
You want to wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him once more but you're unsure of what the expectation was now.   
“No, I know I did. You didn’t stand a chance.”  
His brows shot up, “Is that a fact? I won’t go easy on you next time, then.”  
You laugh but then you stop short. He was smiling but he stood straight plainly concerned.   
“What?”  
You sigh put your hand to your face, “My script. I forgot it on the set again.”


End file.
